


Panic Attackth.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ;-;, Bottom Michael, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Songfic, Top Jeremy, Why Did I Write This?, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael, the fluffball, the marthmallow, the child who needth protecting, ith having a panic attack. -me, who hath a future lithp, 2018





	Panic Attackth.

I look around as no one but me is in a dark room, frantically searching for a reason why I’m there. “They’re coming, creeping from the corner,” My eyes widen on nothing, as if I had seen a ghost. “All I know is that I don’t feel safe,” A black figure appears behind me, poking me on the shoulder. “I feel the tapping on my shoulder,” My anxiety looking at me confidently, like my anxiety had gotten worse. I was sweating like a waterfall, knowing something was after me.

I turn around, as if I had heard breathing from behind him. “I turn around in an alarming state,” My glasses almost completely fell off from the damage they took from a random fall. I start wall forwards, as if I’m walking towards something. I hear wailing in the background, “Michael! I’m over here! Help me!” The whining stops as if the sound of Jeremy’s voice was muffled then turned into silence. I stop completely, grabbing my head hard, as if I had a really intense headache. “Am I losing my mind? I really think so,” 

I randomly starts walking forward, no, running forward as fast my legs can take me. “Not a creature in sight, but what you don’t know is that,” My breathing hitches, his heartbeat gets fast at the thought of losing my best friend, my boyfriend, my everything. “My breathing gets faster, and so does my heartbeat,” I cry out to myself, “I wish this was over! I wish was a dream! But..” A black figure aligns with my back and says “It’s okay..” “I created a monster, a hell within my head! Nowhere to go, I’m out on my own..” Our hands grip together, but I rips them apart, “WHAT THE HELL?! YOU’RE MY ANXIETY?!” The figure bows his head down, guilt filling him over. He knows that he did me wrong. He is fully aware of it. He didn’t protect me. He just hindered me. “I’m so scared!” I cry at the floor, the figure knows he made me feel that way.

I knew this was in my brain, but it’s seems so real to the point it looks like my everyday life, but in a jungle, forced to run forward. “My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmare!” Now fully aware that this is a dream, I fall to the floor, then suddenly looks around. “Wait, something doesn’t feel right, no, something seems wrong.” Michael stands up, his fears most likely controlling him. “I’ve been feeling this way-” The figure interrupts me. “Oh, that’s too bad.” “-for far to long.” I fall into a state of a panic attack. “As my vision gets blurred, my skin gets colder.” I shivers, which lead me to tearing up.

“Appearing young, when I’m growing older.” That one of the things I was scared of. The concept of time. You never know what date, how, and why you die. It’s unknown. “Can anyone save me from myself?!” I scream at the lop of my lungs. “I’m so scared!” I jump back up, running faster and faster as all I have to do is float along due to being in the mindscape. “Walking to the ledge, I find myself looking down.” I am trembling with fear, making me more aware of where he needs to go to find Jeremy’s voice from earlier. I push him off the ledge forcefully, as I look back at him with betrayal. The figure smirks, then disappear because my fears have been dealt with already.

“Still frozen with fear, now I’m PluNgING TO THE GROUUUUUUUND!!” I scream breathlessly. “If only I knew how to fly, maybe then I could convince myself ‘This isn’t my time to die!’ Instead, I’m rocketing faster, and faster, I dive, I fall onto the floor.” I fall onto my back, feeling no pain at all. “I’m just to back to where I was before!” I cry out, “I created a monster, a hell within my head! Nowhere to go, I’m out on my own..”

I bounce up with a cold sweat, eyes tearing up from the fact that it was only a nightmare. Of course, I was scared, but I knew I was safe now. Jeremy wakes up from a supposedly pleasant dream. He didn’t cry out or anything, but he frowned because he saw the tears in my eyes. Jeremy grabs me by the head, and pulls me into a sincere embrace. “It’s okay. Panic attack?” I nod my head reluctantly. He combs my hair with his fingers which instantly relaxed me into a state like an alive version of a coma. I lightly and quietly sob into his chest.

“Hey, Christine?” Jeremy whispers into the phone. His shirt slowly gets more damp as I cry into his chest. “Can you invite the squip squop- I mean- squip squad over? Michael’s having a panic attack.” I wipe my eyes of any tears allowing my cheeks to dry. “N-no. I-i-it’s okay, you don’t need t-to wake th-them.” All he does in response it pat my head, which was even more comfortable than sitting in his lap.

We sit in a comfortable silence while I’m still a bit jumpy. Christine and the burst through the door, Jeremy and I sigh in relief that the door didn’t break. “Ohmygodareyouokay  
Michael???You’renotdeadright??” She says snatching me into a deep embrace. “I flinch backwards at the sudden outburst, setting me back into Jeremy’s lap. Christine breathes in. “You ‘k?” I slowly nod my head, looking up to notice how tall Jeremy was compared to me. I pout while quietly whispering, “Why are you so tall?” He quietly snickers. “It’s just because you’re short.” I shove him back playfully, “You suck.” Jake opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by his shorter, yet adorable marshmallow boyfriend, Rich, saying “Dick, that ith.” They all share a laugh.


End file.
